


I want you so bad

by dunraeken



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Billy Hargrove, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunraeken/pseuds/dunraeken
Summary: When Steve gets home, wearing his ridiculous Scoops Ahoy uniform, the first thing he hears are moans.





	I want you so bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukedjarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedjarin/gifts).

> Just wanted to say that you deserve the whole world, Jesse! You're such a sweetheart and a great writer. You're amazing!
> 
> You probably don't even remember that I sent you an ask talking about a gift fic, because it was a month ago...  
I'm so, so sorry this took so long, I'm a lazy writer :p  
It's a little bit sloppy and I'm not completely happy with everything... but, I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Also, I am dunraeken on Tumblr as well and I only sent the asks anonymously because I was too lazy to log into my account lol
> 
> Not beta'd and English is not my first language. Feel free to point any mistakes out.
> 
> Tittle is from "So Bad" by Brandon Skeie.

This was the first time that he's leaving early in years of working at Scoops ahoy. And it was already dark outside, so maybe he only left half an hour earlier than usual, but still. All he wanted was a nice shower, watch a movie with Heather and Billy and go to sleep cuddled up with them. 

That's not what happens.

Of course it isn't.

When Steve gets home, in his ridiculous Scoops Ahoy uniform — minus the hat, he always takes that stupid thing off as soon as he leaves the store — the first thing he hears are moans. 

He takes off his shoes and socks at the door, moves through their small apartment (that's why he could hear the sweet sounds that Billy is pulling out of Heather so clearly). Follows the sounds to their bedroom. The door is ajar, so he peeks inside and has the perfect view of his partners.

Heather is laying on her back in their bed, eyes closed and head thrown back in pure pleasure as Billy eats her out. Heather breathes out Billy's name as she grabs his hair. She's completely naked while Billy is still wearing his tiny, red shorts from work — which means they just got home and went straight to the bed to fuck, as usual. Billy has his back turned to Steve, or rather, his ass and Steve feels hot all over.

This is not the first time that Steve came home to find these two fucking, so he knows for fact that, when they're like this, they loose complete sense of everything around them and can only focus on each other and that's why they never hear Steve until he wants them to. Sometimes, he just stays there and watches as they enjoy and savour each other's bodies. 

Steve enjoys the view of Billy's head moving between Heather's legs for a minute or so until he clears his throat, causing both of them to startle. 

The sound of Steve makes Billy pull away from Heather and he looks over his shoulder at Steve. Both guys smirk and Heather tugs Billy by the hair, kind of shoves him down on her pussy, letting him know that he should go back to business. He does so.

"Hey." Steve says.

"Hi, babe," she gasps out. "You're home early." 

"Wanted to surprise you." He tells her. 

"Guess we surprised you instead." She tries to laugh, but Billy sucks her clit at the same moment and all she can do is moan.

"Definitely not surprised," Steve grins. "You do this all the time." He smirks at her. 

"Yeah," Heather smiles. "I guess we do." She says cockly. 

Billy pulls away from Heather, turns around and moves until he's kneeling at the end of the bed. He leaves Heather's pussy aching and she whines, but he will get back to that later. Heather follows Billy's steps, knelling right beside him. 

"Get over here." Billy calls for Steve.

As soon as Steve approaches the bed, Billy and Heather are on him. Billy is actually much shorter than Steve, being around the same height as Heather, so when he's kneeling on the bed, his boyfriend has to lean down a bit for them to connect their lips. Steve grabs Billy by the back of his head with one hand while the other flys to his hip, grip tight. 

While they get lost in their kiss, Heather pulls Steve's shorts and underwear down his thighs, helps him out of them and, with her right hand, takes a hold of his already half hard cock. Heather gives his stomach, thighs and hips small kisses as she begins to stroke him slowly and Steve starts to swell in her hand. When he's fully hard, she licks his head slowly, teasing. Steve is already moaning into Billy's mouth, the hand on Billy's hip moves to Heather's hair. She takes his head into her mouth slowly. 

She likes to be a tease, likes to wait until Steve loses control and thrusts his hips forward, trying to fuck her face. But, today, Heather decides to cut out the teasing. Heather takes him further into her mouth and throat, as deep as she can, until her lips meets her hand at the base of his cock. Steve thrusts his hips a little and she gags. She has to pull off. Heather gasps for air. Instead o going to sucking, she licks him from his balls to the tip. Teasing him again. She can't decide what pace to take. Slow and mercilessly? Fast and giving in? Guess she'll just have to keep going and find out as she goes.

Heather looks up to find Steve's eyes on her, she winks and swirls her tongue around his sensitive head before sucking him down again. She starts to bob up and down on his shaft, hand stroking what her mouth can't reach. Her left hand settles on his hip to support herself. Heather hums and moans around his cock. She loves doing this. It's probably her favorite part of the sex. She even sucks Billy's straps sometimes. Heather loves the feeling of a cock in her mouth, even if it's only a sex toy. She never cares about breathing, likes when they take complete control.

Steve moans and gasps into Billy's mouth, he can't really kiss anymore so he breaks the kiss and their mouths are just touching for a second before Billy leans down and starts kissing Steve's neck instead. Billy loves to leave marks and bruises on Steve's pale skin. 

"Fuuuck, you are so hot." Steve chokes out.

Billy's hand moves to the hem of Steve's shirt and pushes up, trying to get Steve out of it. Steve removes his hand from Billy and Heather's heads so he can raise his arms to help Billy remove his shirt. Heather whines at the loss. She likes to be touched during sex, it just makes her feel wanted. She keeps sucking him, hollowing her cheeks and going faster, harder. Just a few seconds the hand returns but it's actually to pull her off of his cock. Steve places his hand into Billy's shoulder, pushes him into the bed on his back. Billy goes.

"Hey! I wanted to keep going." Heather complains. She licks her lips; which are all red and slightly swollen.

Steve grins and pets her hair. "If you did that, I'd just come right away, and we don't want that, do we?"

"Yeah, you're right." She smiles at him. Knows that it means something amazing is about to happen.

"I'm gonna do you now." Steve tells her, still smiling dumbly. Feeling dizzy. "And, you," He turns to Billy. "Don't touch yourself." The only answer he gets it's a nod, while Billy bites down on his lip. Then, all Billy does is remove is shorts and lay back, watching them. 

"No underwear, huh?" Heather teases. 

"Never." Billy grins. 

Steve manhandles Heather back to her original position, gets on top of her and kisses her. He pulls away after a couple of seconds and starts to kiss and lick his way down her body. He starts on her neck, bits her sensitive skin slightly, makes her whimper. Then Steve goes down to her clavicle, licking over the bone, tasting her skin. He goes lower, over her breasts. Steve gropes one of them, massaging it, it fits perfectly on his hand; Steve licks around a nipple and pinches the other, making Heather squirm and whimper loudly. 

Steve decides to just goes down, over her pussy. "You're so wet, baby." Steve says, thumbing at her slit. And she really is, her pussy is glistening; which means Billy did a good job and made her come once or twice before he was home. Steve keeps a hand on one of her breasts, pinching her nipple; while the other, he uses to touch her clit. As soon as Steve’s thumb finds her clit, Heather is whining. Steve starts to lick her between her folds and rub circles in her clit, slowly. Heather is arching her back, pushing her hips into his face. Steve slides a finger into Heather, wastes no time and starts to pump it in and out of her pussy and licks right beside his finger. After a few minutes of just that, he adds a second finger and starts to really fuck her, fast. Heather pants heavily.

At the same time that his fingers press against that sweet spot inside of her, Steve wraps his lips around Heather clit and that sets her off. It always happens fast; she clutches his hair to pull him closer, her breath hitches, her vision fades to black as she squirms and mumbles something incoherently and she comes. Heather clenches down and pulsates on Steve's fingers and he groans, making Heather come is on Steve's top 10 favorite things to do. 

Steve keeps fucking her for a couple more seconds, until she's a trembling mess. Then he removes his fingers from Heather, they're covered in Heather's come and Steve feeds them to Billy, who sucks on it on them eagerly. After removing his fingers from Billy's mouth, Steve leans in for a kiss, sucks on Billy's tongue hungrily, sharing Heather taste. 

When he breaks the kiss, Steve realizes that Heather is still shaking, still coming down from her climax, and he caresses her thigh, stroking up and down, soothing her. "Yeah, that's it, baby, that's it. You were so good." Heather is almost purring at his words. He gives her a quick, almost chaste kiss. Steve pulls away, tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, and smiles. "C'mon. Ride me." Steve lies down on his back and waits for his girl.

Heather feels herself flush, whole-body red. She loves when Steve bosses her around a little in bed, as in matter of fact, Billy also loves it. It makes both of them shiver everytime Steve is a tiny bit more demanding during sex. 

Heather leans over, opens the nightstand drawer and grabs a condom, she quickly ripes the wrapper open, discards the package into the trashcan beside their bed and rolls the condom on Steve's cock. Steve moans when she strokes his cock for a second, and whimpers when she lets it go. Heather positions herself over Steve's hips, thighs still shaking a bit. She reaches back and takes a hold of his hard, aching cock and sinks down on it. Both of them groan at the sensation. She can't take all of it in one go — and neither can Billy, but can who can blame them? Steve is big and thick, it stretches her just right, fills her up so good. It still burns a little but it only makes Heather more wet, which makes everything easier. Steve grips her hips and tighs tightly as Heather braces her hands on his chest with two hands and starts to slowly move up and down. Steve wants nothing more than just grab her, hold her still as he fucks into her but he's gonna let Heather have it her way. 

"You're so beautiful." Steve breathes out and Heather groans, fucking herself harder, faster. Her breasts are bouncing and he can't take his eyes off her. 

Steve knows that she's already about to come again when her breath hitches. She keeps bouncing on his cock until she looses that rhythm and only rocks her hips in tight circles, moaning out Steve's name and is only a matter of seconds until she's coming for a second time.

Billy watches Steve's cock disappear into Heather's body and is left drenched and aching. He tells Steve, "I'm gonna sit on your face, okay?" Steve only nods. Billy supports himself on the headboard with two hands, straddles Steve's face, lowering himself over his waiting mouth. Billy is so wet to the point where he's almost dripping and Steve is eager to lick every drop of him and savour it. There's nothing better in the world for Steve.

One of Steve's hands leave Heather's hips and it fly to Billy's ass, groping one of his plump cheeks and kneads the flesh as he starts to lick between his folds. Billy's fingers lace through Steve's hair, encouraging him to lick more. Steve delves inside of him, fucking Billy with his tongue.

"Hmm, that feels good, babe." Billy sighs, throws his head back, biting on his bottom lip. Billy rocks his hips against Steve's face, riding his tongue. 

And Heather keeps using Steve's cock to her own pleasure, digs her nails into Steve's chest. On a particular movement of Heather's hips, Steve groans against Billy's pussy, the vibrations of it send a shiver down Billy's spine. Steve runs his tongue over Billy's throbbing clit, then sucks on it and that's it. Billy is coming. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly and moans loudly, trembling. Pulls Steve's hair almost hard enough to hurt. 

Steve keeps tonguing at Billy's clit after the high is over and Billy laughs and says, "I think that's enough, babe."

Steve goes faster and Billy whines. He loves that Steve is devoted to make him come but he gets overstimulated so fast and, every time, he needes a few moments before he can come again. He's not like Heather. He's way too sensitive. Most of the times, he can't come multiple times in a short period of time. — It really only happens once in a lifetime —. It would just hurt if Steve kept going and Billy is already whimpering and writhing.

"Please, stop, babe." Billy cries.

Steve releases the grip on Billy's ass and Billy lifts himself off of Steve, sliding to his knees beside Steve's head. "Shit, shit, shit! I'm sorry, sweetheart." Steve apologizes in a rush. Licks his lips covered in Billy's release. 

Billy laughs and pets his face. "It's okay." He sits down on the mattress. Legs spread wide. 

"It's just– you just taste so good." 

"Fuck, Harrington! Saying shit like that will make me wanna go again and I can't for a few minutes." Billy groans. 

Steve grins in response and then Heather's movements get harder. She's using one of her hands to rub her clit rapidly. Pulsates around Steve's cock in no time, moaning out sweet talk — "Steve, Steve, yes, oh!" — and all he can do is close his eyes, throw his head back into the pillow and moan, while grabbing her hips and ass tightly. Buckles his hips hard into her. Nails digging into her skin and she loves it. 

Steve is usually the one to stay back and watch Heather and Billy fucking, but today, it's Billy's turn to enjoy the show before Steve fucks him. He slides two fingers down to his opening, pressing inside, as deep as he can. Starts to move in and out slowly.

"Fuck," Steve groans when he opens his eyes to find Billy fingering himself. "I don't even know which one of you is hotter." 

"I mean," Heather cuts herself of by taking a deep breath, sighs a little. "Ob-obviously Billy is." 

"Me? Look at you, fucking yourself on that cock so beautifully." Billy praises, grinding against his own palm and groans. 

Steve can't wait any longer. His orgasm is approaching fast. He shuts his eyes tight, mouth hanging open. His thighs are tensing up and yeah, yeah, yeah, he's gonna—

And Heather is off of him. 

Steve's eyes snap open. "What? Why?!" He whines.

Heather flops down on her belly beside him. She strokes Steve's chest, just enjoying the hairs there. "I got tired, sorry." 

"I was so fucking close. Fuck!" Steve cries out.

"You can fuck me now." Billy teases. 

"You're really thirsty, aren't you?" Steve only half jokes. He knows how badly Billy wants him right now. Billy is still fucking himself, lazily. Warming up. Kind of just enjoying the feeling of something inside of him.

"For your cock? Always." He smirks, he slides his fingers out and flips around. Gets on his knees and elbows. Back arching. He turns to face Steve and smirks. "C'mon." 

Steve lifts up, Heather's arm falling off of his chest. He gets on his knees behind Billy in seconds. Grabbing Billy by the ass, he wastes no time and enters the wet heat of Billy's pussy. Moans as he pushes himself in. Billy is impossibility tight. Steve's thrusts have no rhythm, he's just trying to get off. It should make Billy angry, to be used like that, but he loves every second of it. Billy is always loud when Steve — or Heather — fucks him. He gets super wet and the room is filling with squelching sounds. Billy loves to be fucked. Feels so exposed, face always red when Heather is watching Steve fuck him. And that makes him drench. 

Billy feels the urge to come, feels like he's going insane, in the best way. His hips start to move on their on, fucking himself back on Steve's cock. He's real wet. Steve's dick slides in smoothly, fits just right inside of him.

"You're so pretty." Heather tells Billy and kisses the stop where he has more freckles. He startles a little. He got so lost in the feeling that didn't even notice closing his eyes and how close she was to him now. Heather barely brushes their lips together and Billy immediately sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Their tongues intertwining. 

Heather gets a hand between Billy's body and the matress. Seconds after she finds his clit, he's crying out and coming. He sighs and relaxes. Billy clenches down on Steve's cock so hard, so good. Heather keeps rubbing him and he has to stop the kiss, moans and breaths heavily agaisnt her mouth. She's smiling at him. He feels dizzy. Heather kisses him again. As soft as she can with Billy's body going back and forth because of Steve's rough thrusts into Billy. 

Billy's walls squeezes him down so tight that he can't take it anymore. Thrusts into Billy some more and then goes in as deep as he can inside Billy and stops abruptly. Billy's back arches, his hips fitting perfectly against Billy's ass. He groans loudly in Billy's ear, whole body shudders. Billy can feel his cock pulsating inside of him as Steve fills the condom with his come. Steve thrusts back and forth for a couple of seconds, riding the last moments of his orgasm before pulling out. He removes the condom and ties a knot on it, throws it on the trashcan beside their bed. 

Steve flops down on his back, tired. His chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath. 

"You're amazing. Both of you." Steve sweetly says.

"You're amazing, too." Heather tells him. "I'm gonna go grab some water. Be right back." And with that she leaves the room.

Billy looks at him fondly. "You were incredible." He coons. "As always." He rolls his eyes. 

"Shut up." Steve playfully pushes him and they both chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too." Billy cups Steve's chin and leans down to give him a sweet, chaste kiss. He cuddles up close to Steve, throws an arm around his stomach and rests his head on his chest.

Heather comes back with water to see that her boyfriends drifted off to sleep. She smiles at those two dorks. Heather leaves the cup of water in the nightstand and lays down behind Billy, hugging him. Sighs and closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do some fluff but I suck at it — I also suck at smut lmao & I hate the end so much ffs. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome <3


End file.
